Love from the Underworld
by TylortheAngelofHell
Summary: This is about two girls on the run from the devil. He sends people after them trying to get them back to h*ll. I am not that experienced with writing. But R & R. I wanna know what you think is it good or bad? Rated M because i have no clue what is going to come out of my mind in the future.


Authors Note: this has almost no revelations to Maximum Ride but I hope you like it this is my first time trying to write something like this. Please Review. I wanna know what you think so far. Hate or love?

Love from the Underworld

I woke up in a car chase. My chest was wreathing in pain. I reached to touch my chest and there was a wincing pain that struck me when I did. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood.

The world came into view and we were on the run again. I have gotten used to it because that seems to be the only thing we can do right. Except this time I was in a car instead of a bike or in the air.

My sister looked at me and said "Good morning sleepy head, have a nice nap." She was looking at me with a sarcastic look in her deep red eyes. She never worried about me.

"Umm… What happened? And why does my head feel so horrid?" I asked trying to hide my fear. It didn't work she can read me like a book that no one else could read. She was able to do that though cause of her ability to read people's minds. That means I forgot set up my mind blocks yet again.

"We ran into some vampire hunters, and they thought we were vampires. Then you got shot with a silver bullet in your non-existent heart, which was hilarious. I said that wouldn't work because we don't have hearts, but I didn't notice it was silver till I got you in the car." She explained matter-of-factly. "Ask whatever you want later but I need to concentrate."

I was starting to sit up straight and noticed the pain was starting to increase. That meant I was starting to heal. Which is expected of a silver cased bullet (man do those things suck).

"Why in the H*ll did you chose a car and not the air. I hate enclosed places and ano…" She cut me off before I could keep ranting.

"Raven! I couldn't do anything about the choice at the moment and it's raining I don't like the rain remember. So I got you in the car and drove off. You could thank me for getting you're a** away from them." She complained like this for hours. Till I actually thanked her, this is like admitting that she was right.

"We need to stop somewhere so I can hurt someone or you can deal with me staying pissed. Plus I need the energy to heal."

"Fine, as long as I get to chose who because I need some energy to."

"I can live with that the ones you pick are fun to torture and emotional. It's funny to watch them cry. What should we do with these poor souls this time though?" I asked it was fun to torture people and/or make them slaves.

"We will think of it when we get the poor soul." She answered even though it was not a question.

While sitting at a random café in Louisville, Kat spotted the perfect candidate for torture. He was hot! Those are the only words to describe him, he had pitch black hair and it just barely covered his deep dark eyes, he looked almost demonic. He was wearing dark jeans and a basic black tee.

"He is the one for you. I can't read his mind but from the way you are staring at him he must be the perfect one." Kat stated, "What does his soul look like?"

"His soul is dark. Much like ours and his heart is also black but it looks like he doesn't even have one, but he does have one I am sure of that." I liked the fact that she thinks he is perfect for me but we always pick someone that we could both use and discard when we are done. But oh well this is going to be interesting.

I started to look around for someone for her because she helped me and then I saw him he was like the perfect match her. He wore some tired jeans and an old t-shirt that said "Laugh if You Dare!" it was perfect. He had strawberry blonde hair that was nicely trimmed and almost iridescent green eyes.

"Look over there!" I pointed at him.

"Where?"

"The one at 2 o'clock with the strawberry blonde hair."

"Ohh, I see him now. He is cute and perfect." she said amused. (If you didn't notice she loves the word perfect, even though nothing is.)

We sat there for a while just planning and waiting for darkness to take the day away. We left a little earlier than usual but only because we were excited and could not wait to feed on the hotness.

"So what angle do we play this time?" I asked not knowing.

"We are going to do the angle we play best the one where we act normal." She stated. I hated this angle because I hate trying to be normal; acting is way more fun also.

Guy POV

My brother and I met up with each other in front of the old café. We were going to walk to my favorite bar; we felt a strange presence just staring at us that we could not find. We ignored it cause we always feel paranoid but for good reason.

We got to the bar and saw two of the sexiest girls on earth. They had an air of unapproachable feeling to them. They sat at the booth in the corner just chatting.

The girl I liked was beautiful, she had gorgeous midnight hair that looked like it had a hint of blue but her hair was natural, and her eyes were dark and starry like the midnight sky. She wore a pair of black jeans, a stripped tank-top and a studded leather jacket that hung over her perfect hourglass body. She wore chains around her neck and a skull earring. She also wore stiletto heeled boots. She had no make-up except some black lipstick. She was gorgeous.

She was sitting next to someone that looked to be her best friend. The girl was younger. But she had a different air to her that would suggest that they would never get along.

The younger girl was cute. Her hair was covered with a hat but her hair looked shoulder length and the color of crimson. Her eyes were like little pools of blood. She wore a purple tank top, a blue jean mini skirt; she wore a rainbow belt and some strap on stiletto heels. She had on some make-up but it only enhanced her beauty.

That's when I had a brilliant idea to join them. "James lets go join those girls over there." I stated.

"Sure, but Nick, I get to choose first." He said.

"Fine, But I get to choose the way of torture." I stated but I was sure that he was going to pick the other girl because James has a thing for social in-casts. (Socially capable people were easier to mess-up in the head.)

We walked towards the booth that the girls were sitting in and noticed that they left there jackets at the table. When we turned around they were dancing to the old song "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. That's when I knew they were great for my brother and I. We sat down and watched them dance to all the good songs. When the DJ put on some hip-hop the girls giggled and came to the booth to sit down when they noticed us.

"What are you doing in our spot?" The eldest girl asked. You could tell she was trying to hold back her anger.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know this was your spot." I stated but she knew that I was lying. "Tell me your names and I'll let you sit with us."

You could tell she was getting annoyed by me. "Why would we do that?"

"One reason, so we could order you a drink." I said but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Kat, lets stay here. We have attracted cute idiots for once." The girl said.

"Okay, one name down another to go. And we are not idiots." She started to laugh after this statement but I stopped her." Do you want your jackets back?" I asked.

Startled by the fact that I had her jacket. "Actually yes, I do, so what do you want?" She asked, which shocked me that she knew I was going to ask her for something to get her jacket back.

"First, mine is Nick and my brother here is called James. What are your names?"

She paused for a minute but answered anyway. "My name is Jackal, and this is my sister, Rouge. Can I have my coat back, please?"

"I thought your sister's name was Kat?"

"Sure if you sit with me and my brother for a bit and let me order you a drink." I stated. Raven started to clench her fists but her sister dragged her off.

Ravens POV

Kat, pulled me to the side and told me that, "We should change our plan cause that dude is seriously crushing on you." I burst out laughing by that comment.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to act like normal," She stated and I started to laugh again. "I am being serious, Raven! Now go sit by mister hot while I sit by mister cute."

"Did you really just say that? Kat you are amazing." I yell so she could hear me over the obnoxious music. (Ugh, I hate rap and hip-hop, why in the hell is it called music!?)

"Well duh of course I am amazing." And we both started laughing.

We went to the table with the hot idiots. I sat by Nick, and Kat sat next to James. Thinking we had ditched them they were surprised by the fact that we didn't.

"Are you going to order us some drinks or not?" I asked Nick.

"Umm Yeah, What do you all want?" he asked still shocked that we were even there.

"I want vodka with a cherry no ice." I stated. Never let waste a free drink unless beer.

"Okay, and you?" He asked Kat, who was in a completely different conversation with his brother. "Okay, he will buy her, her drink." and headed to the bar.


End file.
